Total Drama: Unleashed
Total Drama: Unleashed This is an animated television series created in Canada that is a aspin-off of the real thing. Contestants *Alejandro *Beth *Blaineley *Bridgette *Cody *Courtney *DJ *Duncan *Eva *Ezekiel *Geoff *Gwen *Harold *Heather *Izzy *Justin *Katie *LeShawna *Lindsay *Noah *Owen *Sadie *Sierra *Trent *Tyler Episode List Chapter 1: Art Thou Barbarian Chris - Welcome back contestants and get ready for another exciting season of Total Drama Unleashed! Duncan - I do not want to be here. Chris - Well too bad tough guy. LeShawna - Let's just get this over with. Chris announces the teams and places them on each one. Chris - Okay, so now pick team captains on your teams. (Screams) Tyler - Alright guys, who's on who's team? Duncan - I volunteer either Gwen or Owen. Gwen - That's so sweet Duncan. Owen - Yeah, thanks Duncan. (Gets silent) Eva - I say Owen Tyler - I say Owen. Gwen - I say Owen I guess. Duncan - Then it's official, Owen, your our new team captain. (Confessional) (Owen - Oh this is so sweet I'm the captain! I wonder what I should do first.) (Conquistadors) Justin - I say I should be team captain it's good for my complection. Alejandro - Are you kidding me? You're nowhere near as good looking as me. Your about as pretty as a cow's rumpus. Noah - Let's just stop with this. I think it should be DJ. Ezekiel - DJ, definetly. Cody - I agree. Alejandro - I guess you're team captain. (Confessional) (DJ - Me? Me as team captain? Can you honestly believe that? Wow.) (Fatals) Heather - As the oldest of the group I think to be fair it should be either Courtney or I. Courtney - Thank you Heather. So what do you girls think? Bridgette - I pick Courtney. Lindsay - Heather. I hate both but Courtney is more mean. Sadie - I pick the loser Heather. Katie - I second that Sadie. Bridgette - So then Heather is team captain. (Confessional) (Heather - I knew I would be. Sadie is evil just like me and Katie will follow her. I got this in the bag.) Chris - Alrught now the team captains will pick 3 people to join in a Barbarian fight and the team with the last person standing wins. (Fatals) Heather - As team captain, I vote for Courtney, Sadie and Bridgette. Any questions? Lindsay - Yeah can I get a tan now? (Confessional) (Lindsay - A tan right now would really go good with my complection.) (Conquistadors) DJ - Alright team I'll go, Noah and Cody. How's that? Noah - You mean the fact that we're gonna get killed out there. Justin - It was nice knowing you guys (not really). Ezekiel - Good luck Cody. I really do not care for Noah though. Noah - Thanks loser. (Screams) Owen - Alright, I want Eva, Duncan and Gwen! Tyler - Hey, why not me? Duncan - Because you're too weak. Eva - Because you suck at fighting. Tyler - I do not. (Confessional) (Duncan - Tyler in a fight? Tyler would not last even 5 seconds in a fight. Good thing he picked Gwen because Trent is only decent.) (Aces) Sierra - We still do not have a team captain yet. Blainely - Well I vote myself. Sierra - Well I vote for myself. Geoff - I pick Sierra over Blaineley anyday. Beth - I second that. LeShawna - Count me on that. Harold - I'll take a piece of that action. I vote for Sierra! Sierra - Looks like I win Blaineley! Blaineley - Arrgh! (Confessional) (Blaineley - I hate Sierra. She is a complete dimwitt with no idea on strategy. I will enjoy taking her down. I just need an alliance with Harold and Beth.) Sierra - So I pick for the challenge, Blaineley, Geoff and LeShawna! Any objections? Geoff - It's all good bro. LeShawna - Nope. Blaineley - Yes! I do not want to fight others. Sierra - Well too bad! (Confessional) (Sierra - I am really liking being the captain. It gives me higher power over Blaineley.) Chris - Okay and so the pairs are Duncan, Noah, LeShawna, and Bridgette. The next one is Eva, Courtney, Blainely, and Cody. The final one is Gwen, Geoff, DJ and Sadie. Let the first match begin. Here are your bone clubs. If you fall out of this pit, you are eliminated from the challenge. Let the first match begin! Fight begins... Duncan is fighting Bridgette and LeShawna is taking Noah. Noah - This stuff is not good for my health. LeShawna - How so? Or are you making another excuse not to fight like costing us the dodgeball game? Noah - That was a long time ago! LeShawna - Or so you say! Justin - Dang, LeShawna got Noah wrapped around her finger. Alejandro - Of course she does, why else would Noah be getting beat up right now? DJ - Noah's getting what?! LeShawna beats Noah up and throws him out the pit. Chris - Noah, you're eliminated! Noah - I heard you the first time! Bridgette - This is where I can get my revenge! Duncan - Let's see sweetcheecks if you can keep that promise. Bridgette tricks Duncan and whacks him. Duncan then gets mad and trips Bridgette and steals her bone club and hits her out of the pit. Duncan - Look at me, I won! Chris - Now fight LeShawna! Duncan - What?! LeShawna tackles Duncan and the two get their past revenges on each other. Duncan then roll throws her and wins. Screams - Nice job Duncan yeah! Trent - He did okay I guess. Gwen - Why so mad? Trent - Because I just don't like him. Well you might make it to the finals and since your on his team, might as well get along. Owen - Yeah go Duncan! Come on Tyler! Tyler - Nice one Duncan. Chris - Next round, begin! Eva vs. Cody and Courtney vs. Blaineley. Eva - I'll make you bleed! Cody - Oh yeah well you look like a man! Eva - WHAT!? Cody - Oops! Eva - That's it. Your dead wimp! Cody - Mommy. Eva then beats Cody up and breaks his arm. Chris - Ouch! That's gonna hurt Cody! Chef if you please. Chef - I don't get paid enough for this job. Courtney tackles Blaineley. Blaineley - Get off of me you dirtbag! Courtney - Me?! Take this you dirtface! Courtney kicks Blaineley out of the pit. Courtney - Okay Eva before you kill me I give up! Chris - Courtney gave up and won! Eva - What, how?! Chris - Because she did not break anybody's arm. Lindsay - Yeah nice job Courtney! (Confessional) (Heather - Chris makes rules up as he goes. You can never expect anything.) Chris - Now the final round! However, we're short on time so Chef will pick who wins this one. Chef - I pick everyone but the goth girl. Goth's creep me out and she is a total stereotype! Everyone wins but eh Screams. Screams - What!? Chris - You heard him. No get your butts to the elimination ceremony now! (Screams Guys Cabin) Duncan - Alright boys, we have to figure this out. I know that we may not get along all the time but we need to form an alliance and we just might make it to the final four together. What do you guys say? Owen - As team captain, I say yes! Duncan - Good Owen. Tyler - I'm in. I get to go to the finals again! Duncan - Trent? Trent - Why would I join anything with you? Owen - Come on Trent. Put your jealousy aside and team up with your most unlikely ally. Tyler - For the guys Trent, for the guys. Duncan - Come on Trent, we may not get along but me and you are a powerful force when working together. Trent - Fine I'll join. But will the way we eliminate be fair? Duncan - Of course. I will give suggestions unless it is a crisis that could eliminate us. Trent - Alright then. I guess we're voting off Eva. Owen - I guess so. Tyler - Eva, definitely. She gives me the creeps bro. Just looking at her scares the hair off my legs. Duncan - Okay, so it's official. We vote Eva off. (Screams Girls Cabin) Gwen - So who are we voting of... Who are you voting off? Eva - I'm voting Tyler. Dude's a chicken and has no value of the team. Joining with me? Gwen - I guess so. Elimination Ceremony. Chris - Campers, you have all casted in your votes. The one not to recieve an award must catch the dock of shame go to the Loser-Copter and go home. And you cannot return... Ever! First award goes to... Owen. Owen throws the food in his mouth. Owen - Mmm... Chocolatey and chewy! Chris - Next one goes to Duncan. Followed by Gwen, Trent and finally... Tyler! Tyler - (Sighs). Eva - What! This is outrageous! How am I out? Tyler - I voted you out. Eva - Figures. Trent - I did too. Owen - Same here? Chris - And you have your answer Eva! Eva - Yeah whatever. I'm outta here. Eva goes on the Loser-Copter. Gwen - Well... That was kind of unexpected. Why did you three vote off Eva? Owen - Because she injured one of my really good friends, Cody. Gwen - I see. (Confessional) (Gwen - That reason for voting Eva seems like a lousy reason but she did hurt him pretty bad.) Chris - And so that concludes this excitng episode of Total, Drama, Unleashed! Chapter 2: Rescue Rangers Inside the Guys Cabin... Owen farts 5 times and the cabin is stinky. Harold - (cough) (cough)... Owen, your intoxicated fumes are too much to take. Please refrain from eating any beans nextime. Owen - I would but you know how I love beans. Justin - Harold's right Owen. This is too much. Alejandro - Too much for you. Justin - Don't start. Duncan - Dude's have a point. But this is who Owen is, might as well live with it. Owen - Thanks Duncan. Owen farts 6 more times. Noah - Please go to the bathroom or something. Cody - I-I agree. (Confessional) (Owen - The guys seems to hate me doing all this extra curricular stuff.) Cafeteria... Owen - Oh boy! Food! Owen chows on his teams food Gwen - Owen, next time, keep from eating. It's disgusting. Tyler - Yeah man! I can almost taste the blood! Owen - What blood? Tyler- The blood in chef's food! Owen- Ewww! This isn't captainly food! Gwen- Ya think? Sierra- I MISS CODY!!!!!!! Cody- Man am I lucky! No teaming with Sierra this season! Heather- Femme Fatals! Get me more food! I need to eat SOMETHING to stay healthy, and take home a cool 'mil. Bridgette- But, just because you're captain doesn't make you a monarch. Heather- SHUT UP! DJ- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Noah- Geez brickhouse, what's wrong? DJ- I think I saw a bug in the food! Noah- You're only realizing this now? Four men come in & throw smoke bombs. When it clears, Owen, DJ, Sierra, & Heather are gone Gwen- Where's Owen? Chris (walking in)- He's been kidnapped, along with the other captains. Your challenge- find their underground cell, even thugh all your captains have been jerks today. I will select three competitors to get your captains. for the Screams- Tyler, Trent, and Gwen, for the Aces- Blaineley, Geoff & Leshawna, for the Conquistadors- Justin, Alejandro, and Noah. Lastly, for the Fatals, Courtney, Bridgette, and Lindsay. Lindsay- Let's go rescue Owen! Courtney- YOU IDIOT! We're finding Heather! Teams begin to look. Tyler- Don't worry team! We may have lost last time, but that's cuz of Chef & Chris's wonk rules! We are winners! Gwen- Whopee. With the Femme Fatals Lindsay- OOOOOWWWWWEEEEEENNNNNNNN! Bridgette- Okay Lindsay, we are looking for owen. But he got-a make over! He looks like Heather now. Lindsay- OOOHHH! With the Conquistadors Alejandro- Did YOU make all the girls go gaga for you, and slowly eliminate them? Justin- No matter WHAT, I'M HOTTER! I swagged 11 girls in Season 1, Swaying 8 is nothing. Noah- Get over yourselves. Nobody thinks either of you are hot! Justin- Well, you should know, you do kissed a guy. Noah- IN MY SLEEP! I HAD NO CONTROL! Owen (underground)- Noah? Is that you? Can you guys help me up? Alejandro- Why should we? Owen- I'll help you find DJ! I heard him not so far away! Justin- Okay, dig him out. They dig Owen up. Tyler (walking in) OWEN! I found him! Gwen- YEAH! Point Screams! Chris- The Supreme Screams win! Alejandro glares at Owen Owen- I'll help you get second! Owen goes ten paces left, and sucessfully lifts DJ out of the hole. Chris- Even though nobody cares, apparently the Conquistadors get second. Owen- I'm the captain of a winning team! Owen hugs Tyler and Gwen as Trent arrives. With the Femme Fatals Bridgette- UUUUUGGGGHHHHH! Lindsay- OOOOOOWWWWWWWEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN! Courtney- Lindsay! Be Quiet! We'll never find Heath- Owen if you don't stop. Heather (underground)- Help! Help! Lindsay! Lindsay- Owen? Heather- No! It's me! You're captain! Lindsay- You know who should be our captain? Heather- Let me guess, Owen Lindsay- NO! Tyler! Courtney- Who did you find? Owen? Lindsay- No, Heather. Bridgette- You think Heather's down there? Courtney- Well, let's at least TRY to dig her out. They dig Heather out Chris- Looks like The Femme Fatals BARELY place third, Which MEANS... The Smokin Aces are in last place. Leshawna (entering)- WHO CARES? WHY DID WE PICK SIERRA? SHE'S A FANATIC OVER CODY! CODY! WHAT DID HE EVER DO IN SEASON 1! I HOPE SHE STAYS BURIED FOR THE REST OF THE SEASO- Chris- Time's up! Sierra is suffocating! Emergency! Interns! Interns dig up Sierra, as the team glares at Leshawna. Chris- Well, Owen, you and the Screams get a reward- Chris McClean brand Hot Cocoa & Blankets! Also, DJ, Heather, Sierra, you can get that stuff too, you know, if you don't sue. DJ (shivering)- Can we watch a movie too? Chris- Uh... sure! Anything to not sue! Owen/DJ/Sierra/Heather- I'm in. Chris- But first, Sierra & the Aces have to go to elimination At elimination, Geoff, Izzy, Beth, and Harold glare at Leshawna, as Blaineley gives her thumbs up Chris- Okay, awards go to- Harold Harold trys to catch the award, but Geoff catches it for him & gives it back Harold (sadly)- Thanks. Chris- Next...Geoff, Beth and Izzy Chris- Nexxt, with only 1 vote against her, Blaineley is safe Blaineley- Someone voted against me? Leshawna has guilty look on face Chris- Leshawna, Sierra, the last award goes to... Sierra & Leshawna look at each other Chris- With only 1 vote against her, Sierra gets the last award. Leshawna- Well, I deserve it. Bye y'all. Geoff, Beth & Izzy throw their awrds at Leshawna. Chris- AND... For even more drama- we're going to show an clip inside the confessional that MIGHT make you want to take the Femme Fatals down! Chris rolls clip Bridgette (in clip)- I don't want to be mean, but... the Aces suck. I mean, they only won last time because of Chef's insane rules. The Screams should've won. But, they're going to be like Team Victory, or the Killer Grips in Season 2. Just another loser team Everyone is shocked Confessional- (Gwen) I can't believe Bridgette said that! she pulled a real Heather. Chris (from outside confessional)- You pulled a real Heather twice, getting Trent voted off, and kissing Duncan behind Courteny's back. Gwen- SHUT IT! Beth- I can't believe Bridgette said that! Elimination 'Femme Fatals' *'Bridgette' *'Katie' *'Courtney' *'Heather' *'Lindsay' *'Sadie' 'The Smokin' Aces' *'LeShawna' *'Izzy' *'Beth' *'Harold' *'Sierra' *'Geoff' *'Blaineley' 'The Supreme Screams' *'Eva' *'Gwen' *'Trent' *'Tyler' *'Owen' *'Duncan' 'The Conquistadors' *'DJ' *'Cody' *'Alejandro' *'Justin' *'Ezekiel' *'Noah' 'Everyone' *'Eva' *'LeShawna' *'Bridgette' *'Katie' *'DJ' *'Izzy' *'Noah' *'Alejandro' *'Gwen (Izzy Returns)' *'Beth' *'Courtney' *'Justin' *'Izzy' *'Harold' Merge *'Trent' *'Heather' *'Ezekiel' *'Duncan' *'Sierra' *'Lindsay' *'Geoff' *'Sadie' *'Owen' *'Blaineley' *'Runner-up: Cody' *'Winner: Tyler' Alliances *Duncan's Alliance: Duncan, Owen, Trent, Tyler *Alejandro's Alliance: Alejandro, Cody, Ezekiel (former) *Blaineley's Alliance: Blaineley, Harold, Beth *Heather's Alliance: Heather & Courtney Merge Alliances *Duncan's Alliance: Duncan, Owen, Trent, Tyler *Sadie's Alliance: Sadie, Lindsay, Sierra